Secret agent man
by Pinklady5751
Summary: What if Freddie was a secret agent and one day Sam accidentally found out? Sam has a choice either live in a government facility all her life or become Freddie’s spy partner.seddie is written all over it :D
1. Chapter 1:freddie's secret

**I spy seddie**

**What if Freddie was a secret agent and one day Sam accidentally found out?**

**Sam has a choice either live in a government facility all her life or become Freddie's spy partner.**

**Chapter 1:freddie's secret**

Disclaimer: I don't own icarly or the song secret agent man but wouldn't that be awesome!! Seriously.

Theme song

Secret agent man-Johnny Rivers

There's a man who leads a life of danger

To everyone he meets he stays a stranger

With every move he makes another chance he takes

Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow

Secret agent man, secret agent man

They've given you a number and taken away your name

Beware of pretty faces that you find

A pretty face can hide an evil mind

Ah, be careful what you say

Or you'll give yourself away

Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow

Secret agent man, secret agent man

They've given you a number and taken away your name

------ lead guitar ------

Secret agent man, secret agent man

They've given you a number and taken away your name

Swingin' on the Riviera one day

And then layin' in the Bombay alley next day

Oh no, you let the wrong word slip

While kissing persuasive lips

The odds are you won't live to see tomorrow

Secret agent man, secret agent man

They've given you a number and taken away your name

Secret agent man……

The song came to an end and Sam took the ear buds out of her ears as she reached Carly by her locker. She noticed Carly rummaging in her locker for something.

"Hey Carls!," Sam said was startled and hit her head hard on the top of her locker.

"Ouchhh!," Carly yelped as she rubbed her sore head.

"Oh hey Sam, have you seen Freddie lately? I haven't, he has sure been acting strange."

"When doesn't he act strange" Sam replied seeming unconcerned.

"Sam, I'm serious" Carly said in a serious and very concerned voice as she closed her locker.

"I am worried about him he Is never late to school." This had started about four months ago Freddie was later and later to things but he had never been late to school.

"What do you expect me to do about it!" Sam was starting to get annoyed.

"Well I don't know ask around"Carly suggested.

"I heard rip-off is back in town I guess I could ask him"

Sam then the bell rang, time for their next class.

"Thanks Sam I think Freddie would appreciate you wanting to help"Carly grinned and hurried to her next class.

Sam was left in an empty hallway except for rip-off who was selling something to waited for Gibby to leave then walked over.

"Hey rip-off it's been a while how is business"

"Great,is there anything I can do for you"

"Yeah since you mentioned it I need some info on a guy"

"Really?"asked Rodney interested "Who on I have info on everyone"

"Well…Freddie"

"Benson? Really why for an insult or something?

Sam thought about how it was asking for inside info on Freddie.

"Well he has been secretive lately and I-I mean…Carly has been worried about him"

"Well let me see," says Rodney who just took a blue folder from his jacket.

"Ok it says here Freddie has a crush on Carly…"Sam looked at Rodney tipping her head slightly.

"Well who would have suspected!"Sam says sarcastically.

"Hold on in also says…He has been acting secretive and constantly being late for things"He looks up at Sam for her reaction and she gestures for him to go on.

"Also Valerie is said to have a real crush on him and Gibby claimed to have seen him talking to random objects"

"Wow now that could be useful"

"Which part Valerie's crush or Gibby claiming he saw Freddie talking into random objects?"

"Um…I mean the Valerie's crush, Gibby seeing Freddie talk to random objects does not surprise me" Sam realized she insulted both Gibby and Freddie in one sentence which is a new record for paid Rodney for his help and he went to class.

Sam suddenly saw Freddie walk through the doors of the school he then looked around the hallway for people not seeing Sam as she hid around the then quickly took a weird object slightly like a pen from his backpack and an earpiece that he put in his ear.

"HQ I'm in the school but I don't see them" Freddie talked into the pen like device.

"Are you sure you got the facts right? Is it the right time?"

Sam was shocked Freddie was definitely up to walked behind Freddie and placed her hand on his shoulder just as he was about to say something quickly trned aound a look of horror on his face as he saw Sam.

"What is going on who have you been talking to?"

"SAM!" Freddie was still shocked

"Freddie are you a spy?!!"

**Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I will put up the next one as soon as I have time but mean while please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Spy like us?

Chapter 2:Spies like us

Sorry about downloading a second first chapter it was an accident

Previously on agent man:

"_What is going on!Who have you been talking to?"_

"_SAM!" Freddie was still shocked_

"_Freddie are you a spy?!!" _

Meanwhile with Carly:

_What is taking Sam so long? _

Carly walked down the hall with a hallpass in one peaked aroung the corner from the top of the stairs just in time to see Sam and Freddie be taken to the principles office by and .

_Oh brother I better see what happened._

Carly started walking to the principles office when she heard a noise and turned , before she could see who it was two hands shot covered her mouth and another holding back her hands behind her.

Back to Sam and Freddie:

"NO!"Freddie was nervous and he showed it.

"Yes you are I know you are!"Sam was unconvinced by Freddie's lie.

"Listen Sam you can't tell anyone in fact now that you know you have to live in a government facility so you don't tell anyone"Sam thought for a minute then she got an if she became a spy with Freddie then she wouldn't be taken to live in a goverenment facility.

"What if I became a spy to.I would interegate the suspects spy on a few crimminals, and tackle a" Sam had a sliver of hope and plead in her voice as she asked. But Freddie was slightly unsure.

_I can't let them take Sam so I guess we have no choice._

"Fine come with me" Freddie was starting to lead Sam to the door but guess what two meanest teachers in school stopped them. and .

"What do you think your doing!" yelled.

"Uhhh.." Sam and Freddie couldn't think of an accuse

"Come with me to the principles office now!" two spies were lead into the principles office and took a priciple Franklin wasn't there so they were able to talk for a while till he came back.

"How?"Sam asked breaking the silence.

"How What?"

"How did you become a spy, when did you become a spy, why did you become a spy?"

"An agent came to my front door one recognized me from icarly and said I had a talent for technology and offered me a job"Sam was not that surprised he was after all very smart.

"I became a spy about four months ago, and I became a spy because I wanted to. It's the most exciting job I could hope for and it just fell in my lap."Sam and Freddie went silent again.

"Lets go"Freddie got up from his seat and walked towards the window.

"Go where?"Sam also got up and walked toward the window following Freddie as he started opening it and climbing out.

"To the Head Quarters"Freddie replied as if it were obvious.

"Can we stop by El taco Goupo first?" Sam asked excitedly

"No Sam we can't"Freddie said with a sigh.

"Please? I'm sooooo hungry"Freddie turned around and looked at her.

"When aren't you hungry?"

"When aren't you a moron?"Sam replied

"ugh lets just keep going"

The two made there way out the window and headed down the lead Sam down a few alleys till they came to a metal turned the knob but it wouldn't turn.

"Step aside loser and learn from the master"Sam turned the knob but it wouldn't tried again with no started to snicker at her and Sam's face turned red from embarresment and anger.

"Well it looks like the master is having some trouble" said Freddie laughing. Sam quickly thought of a come back.

"Well at least I can pin Carly down!"

"How did you know about that?!"

"Carly told me" Sam said with a satisfied smile.

Sam had won again as always.

_Someday I will get her good__**.**_

"I know another way follow me" Once again Sam followed Freddie as he lead her down another stopped at a man hole and looked up at understood what he wanted her to do so she bent down and lifted the top of the man hole was not that surprised she was after all very waited for Freddie to slid down the man hole and then was pitch dark tunnel with a distant dripping noise.

"Creepy"Sam felt a shiver crawl down her back from either fear or and freddie made there way down the dreery tunnel.

"What were you saying to HQ when I interrupted?"

"Um I was talking about a mission"

"What was the mission?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well we got a threat saying that if I didn't meet someone at that exact time and place someone would be……hurt."

"But I interrupted so you never met means someone is in danger" Freddie stopped walking.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I just thought I heard an extra pair of foot steps but its just me"Sam got nervous maybe someone _was_ in the walked closer towards Freddie.

"I think I hear them you think they're from a spy like us?"Sam wispered.

"I don't know but I have a I finish whistling a part of the song About you now stop walking and see if you can still hear them"Sam nodded and Freddie started after about 15 seconds he stops whistling and they stop they heard an extra step.

**Author's notes: Sorry I took forever to update but I've been very you have opinions or suggestions please comment.I also need your guys opinion on making another story called Sleepless in seattle. It would be from Sam's point of view and it would be a story about how Sam is trying to take a nap one afternoon but can't fall asleep so she walks down the streets of Seattle to places she has been and memories she has shared. The story would have some seddie and creddie. I live a half hour from Seattle so most of the places in the story would actually exist.**


End file.
